Cute
by Kajune
Summary: Sasori attempts to kidnap the third Kazekage, but an unexpected event unfolds which brings the teenager a lot of agony. Third Kazekage X Sasori


**Title** : Cute

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including Naruto.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary** : Sasori attempts to kidnap the third Kazekage, but an unexpected event unfolds which brings the teenager a lot of agony. Third Kazekage X Sasori

* * *

It didn't go as he had planned it to, but either way he was confident that he would get what he came for. The black haired Kazekage was going to be part of his collection, and surely he would make a fine puppet. It was quite a surprise to learn that the most powerful man in the history of Suna is stupid enough to let a random teenager come into his house after giving out a very sweet compliment. He's behaving very kind to Sasori, and is currently coming out of the kitchen to serve him a plate of cookies and milk. They look delicious, and with his charming manners on the surface Sasori takes a bite.

His tolerance drops down one bar when something starts to annoy him.

"What is it?" A pair of golden eyes have rudely began staring at his face, and that cheerful smile makes him look so innocent instead. "You've got some bits on your face, here." The older man points out, while his index finger shows where there are on his face and Sasori follows the gesture. 'How embarrassing.' Sasori tells himself.

The room is left quiet while Sasori continues to eat the cookies made just for him. With a good reason for giving such an odd look, Sasori's tolerance has gone back up, but is on the verge of dropping back down again since the Kazekage is still smiling at him. "Excuse me, but why are you staring at me?" He asks politely. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't get an answer but a kiss. Shocked, and also disgusted by the tongue that has entered his mouth, Sasori slaps his target across the face and just as he prepares to chuck the glass of milk at him, his wrist is grabbed tightly and those pair of golden eyes appear an inch away from his own.

"You really don't think I'm that stupid, do you?" The friendly voice is replaced with a threatening one, making Sasori realize that his plan had not been going well because the other was fooling him, and according to the evil intent he can see through those eyes, it seems as though he might not survive this fight.

Again, the Kazekage kisses Sasori, seconds before the drug takes effect. Despite the strong desire to break free, Sasori's body disobeys him and gives into the kiss and releases the glass of milk, letting it break once it hits the floor, missing the short table by a few inches. Realizing his success, the black-haired man carries his little enemy over to his bedroom, happy to know that the other is unable to fight back or move at will.

'Damn it! What kind of drug is this!' Sasori questions himself. 'Why do I feel so...hard?'

All the while he tries to find the answer, his own body is thrown onto a bed and is pinned down by the smirking man.

No time is wasted as the great Kazekage explores the fifteen year old's body with great desire, and while doing so he removes the clothing that blocks most of the sensitive skin. "Ahh...!" Sasori moans, angering himself even further for not having full control. Not once has he expected this man to be such a pervert, that would be the same for everyone in Sunagakure. If the news did leak out, then his name would be ruined and his life would be like Hell, no different from Sasori's.

Sadly, who was going to listen to an orphan such as himself? To run around telling people that this man had raped him, would only earn him nothing but hate and disgust, the same feelings he now has for the man who is licking him allover. "San...dai...me."

"Hmm?"

"Harder..."

The Kazekage smirks once again, before biting the saliva-soaked nibble hard, earning a loud cry from the handsome virgin. Sasori is clearly not enjoying this one bit, but can't do anything about it. He would be lucky if the drug wears off quickly, but if this man is as smart as he seems, then there is no way it will wear off before the moment is over.

Kiss, touch and bite, that's all the man does for a while. Sasori hopes that he plans to do just those things, but just as he thought he had hope, the fully-dressed man lowers his own trousers down before placing Sasori's slightly shaking legs onto his shoulders. He is scared, Sasori has to admi that. It has become a hard decision to choose between saying which is more horrible. Losing a parent or one's virginity through rape?

Much to his agony, Sasori has already lost one of the two, and is about to lose the other. He swears though, that he will give this man a bloody death for his actions against him. He will make sure that every muscle will feel nothing but pain, right until the very last second of his life.

"Ahh! Sandaime!"

"Sasori...kun!"

The bed rocks along with the taller man's movements. 'It hurts, it hurts!' Sasori screams in his head, fully aware that not a soul will hear his words. The pain shoots throughout his entire body, building up with each thrust. The intense pain is tormenting him, and all because of a single drug he has failed to prevent himself from consuming.

Surprisingly, all the pain that he feels vanishes and is replaced with pure and awesome pleasure. The movements have not changed, nor has the look in the pervert's eyes, only the feeling he is getting, and why that is he'll never know. "San...daime." He moans with satisfaction. He was about to consider this being worse than losing a father and mother, but now he considers it as the best thing that has ever happened to him.

"You're so cute, Sasori-kun."

'Cute? I'm fifteen, idiot.' Sasori tells himself, but is still flattered by the compliment nonetheless. For half an hour, does the session carry on and end with the two lying unconscious in bed. Sasori, however, luckily wakes up during midnight and, like he had planned from the beginning, is going to kidnap and murder this man. Well, not before he turns to face the sleeping man and whisper...

"You're cute too."

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
